vacharfandomcom-20200214-history
Silva (Bastard)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Physical Description They stand 4-5 feet tall and have a very small frame. They have leafy skin that changes color with the seasons. Thier “flesh” is a dark green and resembles plant matter. Their Bones are light brown in color and much harder than human bone. Overall are very frail and are easily damaged. Silva lack most traditional organs, they only have a stomach and a brain. All other organs, such as lungs and heart, have their functions taken over by plant matter. Location Forests, ranging from tropical to temperate but Silva are far more numerous in warmer climates. They live in hidden colonies, called a Nemus. Ability Regenerative Ability Silva have hyper regenerative ability. Any damage done to their flesh will heal within several days and their lack of most organs make it difficult to cause a fatal wound. If struck an incapacitating blow the Silva will enter a dormant state until it is fully healed Reincarnation At the base of their skull is a “seed” that allows the Silva to be reborn. The seed is incredibly durable and will only detach from the skull once the Silva has been killed. Once awaken, the seed will naturally attempt to plant itself into a suitable habitat. Unless precautions are taken the seed can escape from most containers. Depending on circumstances the seed can follow one of three distinct growth cycles. No matter what cycle the Seed goes through the Silva that emerges will have all the memories and personality of the Silva that the seed came from. Fern Stage If the Seed is planted in an area that has other Silva and fair conditions it will sprout as a fern. The fern will grow to a substantial size, up to a 6 foot diameter, and feed the growth of a new Silva under the surface. It can take anywhere from 6-12 months for the Silva to reach maturity, at which point it will emerge from the roots of the plant and return to Silva society. Sapling Stage If the Seed is planted in an area that has other Silva and poor conditions it will sprout as a sapling. Once the tree grows to a height of 10-20 feet it will secrete a thick sap that other Silva can feast upon. As it produces the sap, a Silva will grow at the center of the tree. Once conditions improve and remain constant the Silva will emerge from the tree. It takes 18-24 months until the tree produces sap, 6-12 months of consistently good conditions before the Silva emerges, and will die 3-6 months after the Silva leaves. If conditions fail to reach equilibrium it can produce sap indefinitely and even enter a dormant state if all near by Silva leave. Regina Stage If the Seed is planted in an area that has no other Silva it will grow into what is known as a Regina. This type of Silva starts by going through a similar life cycle as the previous one, it starts as a sapling and grows into a tree. But it will continue to grow into a truly massive tree and can remain dormant for hundreds of years if necessary. Once a very specific set of circumstances are meet a Silvia known as a Regina will emerge from the base of the tree along with a wave of new seeds. The Regina stands 7-9 feet tall and have white bark to protect them instead of a more leafy skin. They are also far more passive than normal Silva. It will nurture and protect the growing Silva and establish a new Nemus. The only downside is that the Regina will not have a seed and will be unable to be reborn. Personality Aggressive, very aggressive. They seem to always be on high alert for threats, rarely putting their guard down. To their own kind they are open and protective, even holding the welfare of the group above any one individual. Culture Silvas appear to hold the god Trocar in very high regard, creating Sacred Groves that they protect with their lives. Different Silva Nemuses will avoid one another for the most part but will work together in times of need. Some Nemuses will accept Silva who have lost their homes without hesitation. Social Structure All Silva are considered equal in the eyes of the whole. There are no leaders or superiors, regardless of ability everyone is considered equal. Even the Regina is considered equal the the hunter and the crafter. Many Nemuses coexist with another bastard race known as the Arbor, sometime living together will other time simply hunting in a group. Outsiders are strictly forbidden to come near the Nemus. Origins As more mortal races began to rise up the god Trocar again tried to create higher life. He drew less on beast and more on the already existing races but again he failed to create a stable people. Despite Trocar’s failure he could not bring himself to destroy his creation and let them continue to exist. History Little to no histoy exist involving the Silva